


Tsukipro Interview: Side KouMamo

by Judaiteito



Series: Tsukiuta/Tsukipro Interview [3]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Growth, Interviews, M/M, koumamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiteito/pseuds/Judaiteito
Summary: Third installment of the Tsukiuta/Tsukipro Interview. From Alive, Growth's master-dog pair: Eto Koki and Fujimura Mamoru.A series of questions were made to ask one of the most popular, controversial yet adorable couple of the year!An interview with Growth's Eto Koki and Fujimura Mamoru.





	Tsukipro Interview: Side KouMamo

**Author's Note:**

> Judai: A birthday sorta fic for Koki~ Happy Birthday Kou-kun~!
> 
> Also, this fic has been in my notes for how many months. And to be honest, I just decided to finish this one today. Lol.
> 
> Possible OOC, grammatical errors and misspellings.
> 
> Have fun~♪

1.  **Name of your lover?**

Mamoru: Growth's leader, my master, the cool and charismatic Eto Koki-sama~

Koki: Growth's producer, our resident NEET, my precious person Fujimura Mamoru.

Mamoru: E-eh? I'm Kou-kun's precious person?

Koki: *smiles* Of course you are.

Mamoru: *blush*

 

**2\. Describe your lover.**

Koki: A music genius, kind, a bit naive, clumsy and a kitchen hazard but adorable nonetheless. He views the world differently as he sees the bright side of things. He's a hard worker that will do his best for us to the point that he'll neglect taking care of himself.

Mamoru: E-eh? Ummm... Sorry, Kou-kun.

Koki: It’s alright. Just don't overdo it.

Mamoru: Hai! (Yes!) Then, Kou-kun is the cool, calm and collected type that girls usually has a crush on. He's hardworking too! He's a gentleman who's an expert in cooking, cleaning and taking care of others. The perfect boyfriend/husband one can ever have. And I'm happy he picked me to be by his side. *smiles*

Koki: Mamoru...

Mamoru: Ehe~♪

 

**3\. Favorite thing to do with your lover?**

Mamoru: Singing with him. But I also like the times when Kou-kun teaches me how to cook. Thanks to that I learned how to make rolled omelettes. *sparkles*

Koki: It’s true that I also like the times we sing together but if I have to pick a favorite, I think its those times when he helps me relax by letting me play with his hair and pet him. He's really adorable and cute like a dog and its making me relax when I just finished a hard-day's work. Cuddling with him is relaxing.

Mamoru: Ehe~ I'm happy that I was able to help you relax, Kou-kun.

Koki: Having you by my side makes me happy, Mamoru. That's why, always stay close to me. Don't worry, I'll never let you go.

Mamoru: Kou...

(Interviewer and staff: *starts seeing sparkles and romantic background* *feels awkward and embarrassed*)

 

**4\. Hateful thing to do with your lover?**

Koki: Fighting with Mamoru. I don't want to see him cry again, especially if its because of me. Its painful to see him cry and hurt... Even though his crying face is also adorable.

Mamoru: Eh? My crying face? Adorable?

Koki: The question, Mamoru.

Mamoru: Ah! Hai! (Yes!) I also don't like to fight with Kou-kun. I don't want to see him mad, especially if its because of me. A mad Kou-kun is scary. Not only that, I know that despite his anger, deep inside he's also hurt. I don't want to hurt him. Kou-kun is my precious person after all.

Koki: Mamoru... You are my treasure, my sun that lights up my day, my beautiful, bright sunflower.

Mamoru: *blush* Kou-kun too. You're my heart, my love, my life, my  protector.

(Interviewer and staff: *thought* aren't they embarrassed while saying those cheesy romantic lines?!

Ryota and Kensuke *in the background*: Here we go again...)

 

**5\. What do you do on your free time with your lover?**

Mamoru: Snuggling, cuddling, sometimes shopping, and sometimes Kou-kun teaches me how to cook.

Koki: Spoiling Mamoru and showering him with affection.

 

**6\. Which body part do you like the most on your lover?**

Koki: His precious hands that plays the piano wonderfully. *kiss the back of Mamoru's hand*

Mamoru: *blush* E-eh? B-body part? Ummm..... Oh! Kou-kun's eyes. They're beautiful! Its like I'm looking at a pair of shiny, beautiful jewels!

 

**7\. Your first meeting?**

Mamoru: *chuckles* Kou-kun found me playing music near the forest where I used to stay. He was curious about my music.

Koki: Mamoru's music is beautiful, after all.

Mamoru: *blush* T-then, he helped me when I almost passed out due to hunger... *embarrassed*

Koki: *smiles* And I let him stay in my house.

(Kensuke *from the background*: And we thought he adopted a stray dog.

Ryota: But isn't Mamoru just like a stray dog?)

Mamoru: Uwuuuu.... *pouts*

Koki: *chuckles* Even though we met in such a circumstance, I'm glad I was the one who was able to find you first. I wouldn't have been able to meet my precious sun, my angel, and sing to songs that seem to open a whole new world for me.

Mamoru: *blushing* Kou-kun... Stop... Its embarrassing...

Koki: *chuckles*

 

**8\. What is your lover's favorite thing to do?**

Koki: Playing the piano and making songs. Sometimes he randomly sings and dance while washing the dishes. I find it adorable.

Mamoru: *blush* Y-you saw that? U-umm, Kou-kun likes to cook and doing the housework. Although hearing him sing Growth's songs while cleaning makes me happy.

Koki: And Mamoru always sings with me whenever that happens.

Mamoru: Ehehehe~♪ I couldn't help myself.

Koki: .... Cute.

Mamoru: Eh?

 

**9\. Do you trust your lover?**

Mamoru: Yes! With all my heart and soul~♪

Koki: .... *mumbles* I give my love to have it all...*

Mamoru: Did you just-?

Koki: *clears throat* Anyway, to answer your question: a definite yes.

Mamoru: Kou-kun just-!

Koki: Hush, Mamoru.

 

**10\. Who asked the other first?**

Mamoru: Umm... I'm not really sure? But I think it was Kou-kun.

Koki: I did. It was during that time when we all went out to drink with everyone from SolidS and Quell (except for Issei and Ichiru). I asked you out but I think you were too drunk to remember. By the way, you said yes and sat on my lap. And...

Mamoru: *blush* I-I-I I DID WHAT?!

Koki: Fufufu...

Mamoru: *whines* Koki-kuuuuun!

Koki: But I did ask Mamoru out again the morning after. He still said yes.

Mamoru: I think I remember that morning... I was half asleep when you asked me so I thought it was a dream...

Koki: And then I kissed you.

Mamori: *blush* THAT woke me up.

Koki: Why? You don't want to be mine, Mamoru?

Mamoru: *shakes head* I already belong to Koki ever since you let me stay with you.

Koki: I love you, Mamoru.

Mamoru: *blush red* Kou-kun... We're in public.

(Interview and staff: *blushing* *embarrassed*)

(Kensuke and Ryota: *facepalm*)

 

**11\. Did you announce your relationship in public?**

Koki: Yes. Although I think everyone already knows even without us telling them.

Mamoru: That's right. Our fans even sent us congratulatory cards with a message saying they knew it all along.

(Kensuke: That's because even before you started dating, you two are already acting like a married couple.)

Mamoru: Eh? Really?

Koki: Everyone's reactions were positive, probably because we're the third couple to come out in public. My mother was definitely ecstatic about it. She's very excited to have you as her "daughter-in-law" and would like for you to visit her more often, that was what she said.

Mamoru: E-Eh? Daughter-in-law?

Koki: However, I wish to visit your parents too, to ask for their blessings since I'll be taking care of their only son until my last breath.

Mamoru: *blush* K-Kou-kun... *smiles and intertwines Koki's hand with his* As soon as we have the time, let's visit my parents' grave. I want them to meet you, to let them know how lucky I am to have you in my life.

Koki: Mamoru...

(Interviewer and staff: *doesn't care anymore and starting to get used to their level of affection*)

 

**12\. Do you have pet names for your lover?**

Mamoru: Kou-kun or *blush* master... *bright red*

Koki: my sunshine or my sunflower

 

**13\. Does your parents know about your relationship?**

Koki: Yes. Just like I said earlier, my mother was very happy to know she'll be having a "daughter-in-law." As to why she insists on calling Mamoru her daughter-in-law, I do not know.

Mamoru: I... *looks down*

Koki: And just like you said, we will visit your parents as soon as we have the time. Don't worry. *squeezes Mamoru's hand*

Mamoru: Kou-kun... *smiles* Thank you.

Koki: Just keep on smiling, my sunshine. Your smile is the only thing that brightens up my day.

 

**14\. Have you ever been on a date?**

Mamoru: Yes. Most of them are inside Kou-kun's room though.

(Everyone in the background: *coughs*

Kensuke: Kou! I know Mamoru is of legal age but that doesn't mean you have to go ahead and do it! Several times too!

Ryota: Kou, to think you're that kind of person...)

Mamoru: Hmmm? *tilts head*

Koki: If my guess as to what all of you think is correct, no, its not that. Please get your minds out of the gutter. We just simply spend our time talking, watching movies and cuddling in my room.

(Everyone in the background: *sighs in relief*)

Mamoru: Hmm? *blinks* Kou-kun, what was that?

Koki: Nothing, Mamoru. You're better off not knowing what kind of things those perverts were thinking.

(Kensuke: Uwa... An angry Kou-sama is scary.

Ryota: Probably because it concerns his precious Mamoru.)

 

**15\. What is your first date like? Describe the setting.**

Koki: Our first date was a picnic in a park.

Mamoru: *looks bashful* It was beautiful and romantic since the sakura were in full bloom. We had a sakura viewing picnic… just the two of us. *blush*

Koki: Yes, the sakura were beautiful. But do you know what else is beautiful?

Mamoru: Eh?

(Kensuke: Oh my god, don’t tell me...

Ryota: To think Kou will…)

Koki: *looks deeply at Mamoru’s eyes* You.

Mamoru: *face blushing red*

(Kensuke: Oh my god, he did.

Ryota: *facepalm*

Interviewer and staff: *covers face and mouth to prevent their squeals from escaping*)

 

**16\. If your lover is late for your date, what will you do?**

Mamoru: Kou-kun must be really busy so I'll just call him and tell him to meet me at home instead. We can have our date for another day or maybe in our room once he's not busy.

Koki: Mamoru probably forgot due to composing songs late at night. So instead of waiting for him on our meeting place, I'll just go to his room and make sure he's properly rested. His health is more important than having our date.

 

**17\. What animal best describes your lover?**

Koki: Golden Retriever

Mamoru: Siberian Husky

 

**18\. What flower best describes your lover?**

Mamoru: Lily-of-the-Valley... You've made my life complete, Kou-kun.

Koki: Sunflower...You are the sun that lights up my life.

 

**19\. In your next life, will you still love your lover?**

Koki: A definite Yes.

Mamoru: In any form, in any lifetime, in any circumstance; my life, my soul, my heart, my love will always belong to Kou-kun.

Koki: Mamoru...

(Interviewer and female staff: *sniffs* *thoughts* that was touching...)

 

**20\. Did you have your first time with your lover?**

Mamoru: *blush* Yes.

Koki: Yes.

(Kensuke: Wait... You guys actually did it already?!)

Koki: Next question please.

Mamoru: *covering his face in embarrassment*

 

**21\. Who is seme and who is uke?**

Koki: Huh?

Mamoru: Seme? Uke? What's that?

(Interviewer: *explains what a seme and uke are*)

Mamoru: *blush*

Koki: Oh. That's the first time I heard of these terms. As for the answer to the question, I top, Mamoru bottoms.

Mamoru: *covers his face* *muffled* Even though I'm the older one... I... I...! But Kou-kun was gentle through all of it, though!

Koki: *grabs Mamoru's hands and kisses them* That's because you're my princess as I am your prince. *smiles his princely smile*

Mamoru: *bright red*

(Female staff: *squealing and fangirling* Kyaaaa~♪)

 

**22\. Will you ever cheat on your lover?**

Mamoru: No! I definitely won't! Kou-kun is the only one for me! I don't think I will be able to fall in love with another person this way. My heart, my everything, already belongs to Kou-kun.

Koki: Mamoru... *smiles* Me too. I can't see myself falling in love with another person that is not Mamoru.

 

**23\. What will you do if your lover cheated on you?**

 

Koki: I trust Mamoru's words. If he says he only loves me, then I will believe him. He's mine as I am his.

Mamoru: Kou-kun is really not the type of person to cheat on me. But if he ever finds a person whom he loves more than he loves me, then, I'm willing to let him go if it means giving him his happiness.

Koki: *tightly holding Mamoru's hand* *looking straight at his lover's eyes* Mamoru, please believe me when I say you're the only one for me. I won't love anyone but you and will never find another to love as much as I love you.

Mamoru: Don't worry, Kou-kun. I believe you, I trust you, I really do. But if its for your happiness, I'm willing to do anything, even if I get hurt in the process.

Koki: If you're willing to do everything, then just stay by my side and don't leave me. Don't go anywhere, just stay here... with me.

Mamoru: Kou...

(Others: *thoughts* This is better than a soap opera!)

 

**24\. How long have you two been together?**

Mamoru: If we count the time I lived at Kou-kun's house... Three years?

Koki: Three years. I think we already love each other ever since we met. We may not know it yet but our hearts already beat for the other.

 

**25\. What will you do if your lover got forced into bed?**

Koki: Immediately call the police. Although I can't guarantee they're still intact, but I'll let them live. *eyes glinting dangerously*

(Kensuke: Kou is really scary when he's mad.

Ryota: I guess its a good thing that Mamoru always stays inside the dorm and doesn't go out that much.)

Mamoru: I don't know why but lately people trying to hurt me and my friends tend to go missing. I wonder... *smiles*

(Kensuke: Uwaa... He looks innocent but Mamo-chan can be dangerous, huh? Wait, is this kind of remarks (implying the death/hospitalization of the suspect) even legal? I mean, wouldn't it destroy their idol image or something?

Ryota: Nowadays, most of their fans find this cool or amazing. Kind of like a fan service?)

 

**26\. Will you ever get married?**

Koki: Yes. As soon as the time is right.

Mamoru: Hopefully soon. *smiles dreamily*

Koki: *mumbles* Maybe I should start looking for wedding rings?

Mamoru: Although I don't mind if we get married or not, as long as I have Kou-kun by my side.

Koki: *mumbles* A promise ring, then.

(Kensuke: Do they really have to get married? They already act like a married couple and being all domestic and stuff.

Ryota: Just to make things official, Ken.)

 

**27\. Where do you want to get married?**

Mamoru: In a garden full of flowers, somewhere surrounded by nature.

Koki: If that's what you want then I'll make it happen.

Mamoru: E-Eh? You don't have to agree with it, though!

Koki: *mumbles* Maybe I should start planning and the preparations...

Mamoru: K-Kou-kun... W-Where does Kou-kun want to get married?

Koki: Anywhere as long as its with you. *immediate answer*

Mamoru: K-Kou-kun!!! *flustered*

 

**28\. Will you ever have children with your lover?**

Koki: Hmm...

Mamoru: If its possible, I would like to have a child or children with Kou-kun. But I'm male so...

Koki: We can adopt.

Mamoru: Adoption... *smiles* Yes, let's do that. I want to give our soon-to-be child/children a place they can call home. Somewhere they can feel at ease and comfortable and feel loved.

Koki: Mamoru... *smiles* I'm sure you'll be a wonderful parent to our child/children.

Mamoru: *blush* I don't think I can be qualified as a good parent. I can't cook or do chores properly.

(Ryota: That's true.

Kensuke: *sweatdrop* Ryo...)

Koki: Its ok, you don't have to do the cooking, I'll do it. Besides, you'll learn how to do chores through time. You already know how to wash the dishes and doing the laundry without breaking stuffs, right? And you don't have to work outside, instead you can focus on taking care of our children and giving them lots of love.

Mamoru: *eyes widen* Kou... *smiles* You're right. I'll give them all the love they need.

(Kensuke: Wait, are they serious about this? They're already making plans!

Ryota: *facepalm*)

 

**29\. How do you express your love to your lover?**

Mamoru: Giving him all my attention and showering him with affection.

Koki: Taking care of him, making sure he's well-rested, especially after making Growth's songs, and spoiling him, although I am also spoiled in return.

 

**30.** **When do you feel like you are being loved?**

Koki: When he does his best to help everyone in Growth, be it by preparing tea as soon as we get home or just by being by my side, whether we talk or not, his presence gives me the sense of calm and happiness, the kind that I have never felt before. Just seeing him as soon as I wake up makes me feel lucky to have him, to hold him. Seeing his smile lights up my day. And I don’t think I can say this only for myself, but also to everyone in Growth, Ken and Ryo, that whenever we sing the songs created by Mamoru, we all feel the love and care he puts in every line, every words, every melody, every tune in his songs.

Mamoru: Whenever Kou-kun holds me, I feel his love. In his words, in his actions, I feel this overwhelming happiness, wishing it will last forever. To be honest, I was scared, actually still am, that this happiness will be something fleeing. That perhaps one day Kou-kun, and everyone in Growth, will realize that I’m not as amazing as they think I am. Because I’m just me. Someone who knows how to play the piano, a jobless adult who was picked up by a high schooler, someone who just got lucky after meeting this amazing and kind person that is Eto Koki. That’s why, as long as time permits me, I will do my best to be of help to Kou-kun, to Ryo-kun, to Ken-kun, and to everyone I love. The thoughts of them make me think that the future will be a happy one as long as I have them in my life.

Koki (and Ryota and Kensuke): Mamoru…

Koki: *grasps Mamoru’s hand gently yet tightly* You don’t need to feel scared anymore, Mamoru. I swear I won’t leave. We will not leave you alone. Didn’t I tell you before? You’re not alone anymore. And will never be alone as long as I live. I love you and will never leave you.

Mamoru: Kou-kun…

Koki: That’s why, keep smiling, Mamoru. For me and for everyone who loves you.

Mamoru: Un! *tearfully smiles*

 

**31\. Have you ever been caught having ***?**

Mamoru: Nope.

Koki: No. *mumbles* I made sure of it.

 

**32\. Favorite part to kiss on your lover?**

Koki: His hands.

Mamoru: His lips

 

**33\. What do you do if your lover get sick?**

Mamoru: Make sure Kou-kun eats his meals, not cooked by me, and drink his medicine. And even though Kou-kun insists that I get out of the room, I still stay by his side and keeping him company and helping him in any way I can.

Koki: Feed him and making sure he drinks a lot of fluids. Also, keeping him away from his keyboard or anything related to music.  He tends to push himself to the limits, even when he’s sick, just to finish making songs. That makes me worry.

Mamoru: I’m sorry…

Koki: *pats Mamoru’s head while smiling*

 

**34\. Does your work ever gets in the way of your love?**

Koki: No.

Mamoru: No.

 

**35\. When was your first kiss?**

Mamoru: The morning after we went out for drinks with the SolidS group.... I think?

Koki: No. It was on the very night we went for drinks with them. Where I confessed to you who was drunk. You sat on my lap and-

Mamoru: No! Stop! *covers his red face*

Koki: *chuckles*

 

**36\. What were the Growth and SOARA’s reactions when they learned about your relationship?**

Koki: They congratulated us. Although they keep commenting that they already “see it coming” and that we should “just get married already.”

Mamoru: They even planned a party for us. It makes me so happy for having friends like them. It makes me wonder what I did in my life for me to have them now.

Koki (and Kensuke and Ryota): *hugs Mamoru*

(Interviewer and staff: *thoughts: we want to hug Mamoru-san too*)

 

**37\. What was the reaction of the others in Tsukipro upon knowing about your relationship?**

Mamoru: They were happy for us. The next day after telling everyone in Growth and SOARA about our relationship and the party, everyone in Tsukipro got together and another party was held, just like what we did for Hajime-san and Shun, and Tsubasa and Shiki-san.

Koki: The president was also present during the party. Apparently, it became a new tradition to throw parties for couples coming out in public. *chuckles*

Mamoru: So now everyone is anticipating who will come out as couples in the future. *giggles*

 

**38\. Is your lover your first love?**

Koki: No. But what I felt for my first love is different from what I feel for Mamoru.

Mamoru: Even though Kou-kun isn’t my first love, my feelings for Kou-kun are much stronger. Now, at present, Kou-kun is my precious person. And he will still be in the future.

 

**39\. When did you realize that you are in love with your lover?**

Koki: To be honest, there was no significant event that triggered my love for Mamoru. It’s kind of like waking up one morning and suddenly the thought that I’ve been in love with Mamoru all along came into me. It feels like I finally found the missing piece to my puzzle, I feel relax, I feel complete.

Mamoru: I think I’ve been in love with Kou-kun ever since I met him. I’m probably too dense to realize it right away.

(Ken and Ryo: Yes, you are.)

Mamoru: *laughs sheepishly*

 

**40\. Any closing remarks?**

Mamoru: Hello, everyone! This is Fujimura Mamoru! Thank you for always supporting and loving Growth. Your feelings, your cheers are what keep me motivated to continue with my passion, to continue creating songs. I hope you’ll continue to support us!

Koki: Good day, everyone. This is Eto Koki. Thank you for watching over Growth. Please keep on looking at us, as we grow more and present to you our passion and love for music. And please keep on supporting our beloved producer, Mamoru, he’s precious to me, and all of you are precious to me too. Once again, thank you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *"With all my heart and soul~ I give my love to have it all~" lyrics from the song "Destiny" by Jim Brickman
> 
> NEET: Not in Education, Employment, or Training
> 
> Judai: I think Koki is the type of lover who will do everything for his significant other. And since he's rich (and in reference to the 4th episode of Proani), he probably likes to buy things (some were expensive) for Mamoru and spoil him, although Growth's producer thankfully accepts them, he still tells Koki that he doesn't have to buy Mamoru things.
> 
> Seriously, the lines in these interviews are getting cheesier? and cheesier...
> 
> Also, about Mamo-chan’s parents… I really don’t know if his parents died or was he abandoned by his parents. But one of my headcanons is Mamo-chan’s parents dying in an accident. Another is Mamo-chan’s parents abandoned him. Another is Mamo-chan accidentally got separated from his parents. And another is Mamo-chan is actually, literally the child of Nature.


End file.
